Safe Haven
by FireBlayze
Summary: LinkXMidna, Rated M just to be safe, WIP and R&R welcome :
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Link..." Midna said, stepping towards the Mirror, "I... See you later..." She stepped through the portal, returning her to her own world, before her tear crashed into it, shattering the Mirror.

Link and Zelda just stood there, shocked. Link was the first to react, dropping to his knees and holding his head in his hands. Zelda looked at Link, who was now reduced to tears, screaming, "WHY? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO!" He continued, screaming and crying as Zelda walked up to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Zelda... Why... Why did she have... have to go?" Link managed to say, tears still streaming down his face. Zelda pulled him into a hug before loosening the hug.

"Come on Link, lets get you home." She whispered, trying to hold back her own tears.

Link woke up startled. He wondered if it was just a dream but Midna didn't come up from his shadow. He started to cry again, missing the only woman he had truly loved. He rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, except nothing will stop the images of Midna flowing through his head. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, dampening his pillow in a salty liquid. The images of Midna finally went from his head as he managed to fall asleep. Different images went through his mind as he slept, some of them he felt a strange sense of deja vu when they appeared but others just seemed like a random image. An image of A Kidnapped Princess, 8 Shards, A Darkened World, A Mysterious Egg, A Bane of All Evil, An Evil Mask, Two Oracles, Multiple Heroes, A Legendary Baton, A Strange Hat, and finally, the Princess of Another Kingdom.

The last image he realised was Midna, which made him wake up abruptly in a cold sweat. He saw that sunlight was filtering through the window, illuminating the floor and his clothes. He quickly got out of bed and put on his clothes, which held a distinctive smell of a beautiful princess. Link blushed when he realised that it was Midna who's scent he could smell before he went to his door. He sighed as he remembered the various adventures they went on before he left for the Ordon Ranch, where he worked.

He finally got home from a stressful day of work, he couldn't seem to concentrate properly as a certain someone kept getting stuck in his mind. He tried dismissing the images of her but they kept coming back, and he was sent home early because he couldn't work properly.

Link decided to eat, something that he tried to do when was necessary but was constantly put of by images off his beloved Princess. He suddenly got a crazy idea. What if he could reactivate the Mirror and teleport to the Twilight Realm. He ran outside and climbed up on Epona. He gently patted her side and she set off on a slow trot. Link slapped her side lightly and she started to gallop. Another slap from Link and she was at full speed, Link guiding her with her reigns.

After what seemed like an eternity Link reached the Arbiters Grounds, where the Mirror was. He slowly made his way through to the Mirror Chamber, avoiding some of the traps that he had successfully dodges the last time he was here. He walked up to the Mirror and ran his right hand over it. Suddenly, a triangular symbol appeared on his hand. The symbol let out a blinding flash of light before dispersing. Link rubbed his eyes to re-focus his eyes. He noticed that the Mirror was fixed and tapped it with his Master Sword. There was a flash of white light and Link felt himself being pulled forwards. The mysterious light pulled him into the Mirror and as he went through it, the Mirror shattered once more, trapping Link inside it.


	2. Lost and Found

**Chapter One**

~Lost and Found~

Midna was sat on her throne in the Twilight Castle, doing nothing; the same thing she had been doing since she had came back from the Light World. She started to think about the only man she had ever loved, and who she had left behind. Suddenly the door burst open as a horrifying shriek tore through the castle. Aiez, Midna's favourite Royal Guard and best friend (from the Twilight Realm) collapsed through the door, a deep gash across her chest. Midna saw this and immediately ran over to her friend.

"Mid... Midna!" Aiez managed to gasp, grabbing hold of Midna's robe. "I... I'm sorry I fail... Failed you!" She let out a final gasp for air before dying in her friend's arms. "NOOOO!" Midna screamed, tears pouring down her face. She clutched hold of Aiez's body and pulled her close to her. She slowly rocked herself, trying to block out the fact that her friend was dead. She yelled out in anger and pain as she slowly let her friend slip from her arms.

Link found himself awake in a strange but familiar land, the Twilight Realm. He saw the massive castle in the distance and rushed over to it, hoping to find Midna there. As he closed in on the castle he noticed that the walls had been blown apart and various bits of rubble were strewn all over the place. The main gate and been totally ripped off its hinges and Link hoped that nothing had happened to Midna.

Link finally managed to reach the castle gates, the state of the castle was worse than he had thought, most of the front of it had been destroyed and rubble was everywhere, out of nowhere, a loud scream pierced the air. Link stopped, trying to locate the sound, which seemed to come from the center of the castle. He set off for the source of the sound when a loud yell flowed through the castle, Link realised that the current situation must be worse than he had thought, worse than when he had reached the front gates.

Midna carried back her friend, placing her on the throne. She turned around and saw a large knight, which looked roughly like the ancient soldiers; Iron Knuckles. The knight let out a laugh before stepping towards Midna. "Aww... Poor little Twilight Princess!" He spat, stepping yet again towards the frightened Princess. "I will kill you how I killed her, effortless and slowly!" Midna roared as he stepped forwards again, firing a bolt of mystical energy from her hands at the large knight. The energy bolt bounced off the armour, not even scratching it. "Is that the best you've got?" He sneered, running at her. "No." She said calmly, summoning a Black Spear, covered with the same green patterns as her skin.

She ran towards the knight and tried to attack him, the knight was too fast and had pulled a giant axe from his back and swung it at the young woman. Midna was too fast for the knight and rolled to the side, the axe smashed thought the flooring and got itself stuck. She put the spear against his neck.

"What is your name?" She said, pushing the spear slightly through the gap between his armour.

"Azerion! Azerion the Destroyer!" He yelled. The next thing that happened was a blur to Midna, his armour had shattered and shrapnel had struck her face, cutting her cheek and knocking her back. She noticed that he was rather large and one side of his body was skeletal, whilst the other was completely covered in skin. She dropped her spear and Azerion picked it up and snapped it effortlessly.

"You shall die by my own hands, Princess!" He sneered, picking her up by her neck. She noticed in the corner of her eyes that someone was stood in the doorway, but the hand round her neck was too tight for her to turn her head. Midna let out a gasp for air before being chucked through the air, colliding with the wall and severely hurting her back. She noticed the stranger in the door growl before charging at the knight before losing consciousness.

Link had just managed to reach the Throne Room when he saw a giant knight, who he had heard call himself Azerion, throw Midna against the wall. He lost it when he saw her collide with the wall. He let out a loud growl, catching the attention of Azerion, before charging at him. The knight thought he had won the battle when he had grabbed hold of the warriors sword. Link just smirked as he pulled out a Light Arrow before stabbing it into the knights hand. A surge of light coursed through his body before leaving him in searing pain. The knight fell backwards and Link pulled his sword from his grasp before stabbing him through the chest, leaving the knight to explode in a dust of bone and ash.

He walked over to Midna, who was still slumped up against the wall, and grabbed hold of her shoulders as he knelt down besides her. He began to sob as she began to wake up because he had found the only true love he had ever had. Midna managed to smile as Link pulled her into an tight embrace. Midna squealed in pain as he put pressure onto her bad back.

"Link not soo hard!" She groaned as he hurt her back.

"I'm sorry... It's just that I'm happy to see you again!" He exclaimed, picking her up and hugging her again. He stared into her beautiful redish-orange eyes before, without realising it, he moved his face closer to hers and passionately kissed her on the lips. Midna was shocked that he kissed her, but at the same time she was delighted that he had, so she kissed him back. After there lips parted, Link was blushing and about to apologise, when Midna kissed him again, effectively shutting him up and stunning him. They looked into each others eyes and smiled, realising that they were both glad to have found each other.


End file.
